Alienated Path
by rockstar3m5
Summary: Zim must choose a new path for his life, but which will it be? Revenge, love, pride or maybe all three? Reviews are always welcome! (sorry for the bad summary). Made for a friend. Rated M for language and future chapters. ZADR/RADR.
1. Chapter 1

Alienated Path Chapter 1: A New Perspective

_12/06/2014_

_I can't remember the last time I've written here. I know it was before the most recent contact with the massive, which is now over five months ago. Everyone always thought I was an incompetent fool in the academy and their opinions haven't changed since then, even though I have tried over and over again to prove myself. I've made my mistakes and learned from them. The two Irkens I have always looked up to have finally shown me what I really am. Worthless, a miserable failu-_

Zim loses grip of his pen and it falls to the floor with a soft _clink_. His hands are shaking viciously and only now he notices his teeth grinding. With a heavy sigh he closes the book and relaxes into his chair.

His eyes wander up and he studies his lab. To the right, a series of computers expanding the entirety of the wall. Some monitor wires and components are shattered through most of the screens. To the left, a large collection of various machines, most in different states of repair. Amongst the ever growing pile is a dulled turquoise chest plate. Zim looks away and closes his eyes. His voice is low.

"Computer?"

"What do you want now?" It asked in its usual tone.

"What time is it?"

"I am advanced Irken technology and all you ever use me for is stupid-"

Zim slams his fists on the table top.

"I said what time is it."

"6:48 am."

With no hesitation he gets off the chair and leaves the lab.

"Watch over the house while I'm gone."

"Whatever" computer mutters.

Zim walks out of the house and into the crisp autumn air. Overhead the dusty blue sky is spotted with brown clouds of smoke. He pulls his deep red jacket close to his body in an attempt to keep warm, but that doesn't keep the draft from coming up the back. He starts down the crumbling sidewalk and past the dying grass of his front lawn on his way to skool.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Here is the first chapter :). Please feel free to leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Alienated Path Chapter 2: Old Habits

It's back to the same routine for another joyful year of hi skool. The lobby is filled to the brim with students waiting to see the coffee stained class room assignment paper tacked to the wall with chewing gum. As more students arrive at the sckool a line is forced to start outside the rusted double doors, down the stairs and even around the side of the tan brick building. This year there is a mix of old and new faces since a skool nearby was shut down due to an infestation of mole people. All of a sudden a voice is heard coming from a distance and to those who know its owner all groan in displeasure and convince their new friends not to stare at it for too long. Although throughout the years most of the students have changed, there are a few that haven't. A good example would be Dib Membrane.

On the outside the teen as matured and changed his style in simple ways. He now dawns a closely trimmed hair cut with his signature scythe like lock, thicker framed glasses, a new trench coat that reflects oil slick in some lighting and underneath a plain dark blue long sleeved shirt. His pants are the same black skinny jean style and he wears his basic combat boots now decorated with a dark blue buckle.

"Gaz, I'm telling you this will finally be the year. I know he hasn't changed." Dib rants in his childish way. His boots crush against loose rocks on the parking lot.

"Would you just shut up already? Dib, this has been going on for how many years now? Eight? And you still haven't accomplished anything with Zim. Maybe he is sick of this nonsense and has given up. If you don't believe it either grow a set or do what you've been threatening to do this whole time or drop it. Or maybe don't do either, I don't fucking care what you do." Gaz states as she makes her way to the skool door.

"You know there's a l-..." Dib begins but stops short from the dark glare cast by his sister. He sighs and makes his way to the back of the line while Gaz pushes her way to the front. Even from where he's standing he can see people being launched through the air and thrown to different parts of the crowd.

"Hello, Dib-stink." Sneers Zim as he comes up behind the teen.

"Yeah, hi Zim." Dib turns to face the alien. His eyes grow wide at the sight as he takes in the alien. He switched his Irken uniform for a more comfortable outfit. He now wears a red, black and pink stripped shirt and his pants are also tight black skinny jeans. His boots and gloves are the same but a little longer than the previous ones. His wig is short with soft spikes. Around his neck is a necklace with an Irken symbol etched into the pendent.

"Made a few adjustments I see. Too bad you can't change that voice though." He laughs.

"To bad you can't change that face of yours." Zim states while picking at his claws in boredom. Dib analyzes him for a moment and tries to spark an old tradition.

"So what do you have planned for today?" He asks casually. Zim looks at him with disinterest.

"Nothing human. We've been over this before I'm done with Earth."

_'Except this time, it's the truth...'_

"Like I'll believe that, you're bound to screw up soon and when you do Zim I'll be there" Dib says, an evil smile gracing his lips.

"Oh yes, you will discover my nonexistent plan so very soon. Leave me alone with your stalkerish tendencies puke- beast." Zim says, his aggravated expression not being reflected by the sarcastic tone of voice. He peeks around Dib and strolls past him. "It's apparent you can't speak and move the same time, I'd rather not be late for class."

Zim goes into the vacant lobby and looks at the sheet. A look of disgust spreads across his face, not only is he with the same teacher drone, but he's has most of the same kids from last year in his class. With a heavy sigh he starts his way towards the class room and soon Dib is on his heels.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Things will get more interesting in the next chapter :). Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Alienated Path Chapter 3: Voices

*Warning: This chapter contains violence and strong language.*

It's now the fourth period of the day meaning that the next is lunch. Zim looks up from his half-finished paper to the clock and sighs. On a normal day he could finish these simple problems without breaking a sweat, but recently it's been getting harder to think with his clouded mind. No matter how hard he tries he can't put aside the racing thoughts long enough to finish the work.

_'__**There's no point in going back home. Everything you've ever done is nothing in their eyes. You've always been more of a liability than an asset to your own people and to show your face around there again would only be tougher for them. **_

_But everything I've ever done on Irk was always to the best of my abilities. They never gave me a chance._

_**Yes, you blew up the planet.**_

_Everyone makes mistakes._

_**You destroyed three facilities.**_

_The chemicals where marked wrong._

_**You were the reason two former Tallests were killed.**_

_I..._

_**Give it up.**__'_

_**RING**_**!**

Zim was pulled from his thoughts as the class floods out of the room and into the hallway in a frenzy. Some race towards the cafeteria in hopes of getting a lunch without hair in it while others meet up with their friends.

Zim is still left in the classroom gathering his things. He hadn't realized just how angry his internal argument had made him until he notices the two pieces of desk in his clenched shaking hands. He gets up and begins to gather this things. As he turns around he flinches at the human in front of him.

"Something's very wrong," Dib crosses his arms. "You've been quiet all day. Even when Torque almost speared you with his pencil you didn't say a word. Personally I thought you'd tear him a new one."

They both look at the sharpened pencil jutting out of the brick wall next to Zim's seat.

"I didn't even notice." Zim admits and his anger briefly turns to slight amazement.

"What the hell could you possibly be thinking about that would stop you from noticing that?"

"Why does that matter human? I said I would stop trying to destroy Earth, but that doesn't mean I'm your friend. I'm no longer a threat to your precious little planet, so piss the fuck off already." Zim says as he turns and storms out of the classroom leaving.

Dib follows after him at a safe distance towards the cafeteria. Just by looking at him Dib can't see anything unusual about the alien except for the unpleasant vibe radiating off him.

"Did I strike a nerve or something Zim?" Dib yells.

Zim stops dead and turns around. He pauses for a moment to stare his nemesis down before racing over and punching the teen across the face. The suddenness of attack makes Dib cry out as the force sends him flying to the floor. Thanks to many years of fighting Zim he is able to rebound faster and is back on his feet.

"You ratchet filth! You should have just left me alone when you had the chance!" Zim spits through clenched teeth.

Dib throws a punch at Zim but is blocked by a three fingered hand.

"Who are you calling filth? You're the filth here," Dib knees Zim in the stomach and smashes his faces into the floor. "Do you really expect me to believe you've changed after all the shit that's happened?"

Zim grabs ahold of the humans wrists and flips them, pinning Dib to the ground. His glasses smash from the impact of his head off the dirty tiled floor. "Why should I continue to waste my time on a planet of stupidity and filth? You don't need me for this planet to be doomed anyway!"

His spider legs sprout and pin his opponent down. Dib turns his head to the side in an attempt to block what's coming, but it does very little to help. Zim lands punch after punch on him before ultimately smashing down on him with both fists together.

"YOU'RE."

_THUMP  
><em>

Oomhp!

"JUST."

_THUMP_

Oomph! 

"LIKE." 

_THUMP_

Oomph! 

Zim latches on to both sides of Dib's head. 

"THEM!" 

_**CRACK**_

Oooh... 

Zim gets to his feet and tries to calm his rapid breathing. Dark crimson liquid is splattered on the ground and a badly beaten Dib lays half-conscious in the center.

"Like who...You make it sound like I don't have a right to act like this." Dib turns to his side hacking up a small amount of blood. "How would you feel if the tables were turned...?"

Dib passes out on the ground and Zim runs in the opposite direction, down the hallway and out an emergency exit. In the back of his mind Dibs words ring through his head like a record on repeat.

_"What if the tables were turned...?"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Thank you glowzilla48 and guest for your reviews! You have no idea how much it means to me! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Alienated Path Chapter 4: Turning Tables

The sound of his boots pounding against sidewalk and rapid breathing are the only thing Zim can hear besides is own thoughts.

_Why are they all like this towards me!_

**_Because you're weak._**

_I'm NOT weak!_

**_Yes, you are. You're losing your touch Zim. You and the human are so similar it's disgusting._**

_We are nothing alike. _

**_And yet again you're wrong. Look at it this way idiot, you both are outcasts, him in a more social way and you in a literal. You both look to people for encouragement, Dib to his Swollen Eye Club and you towards your ex-leaders. . _**

_I don't look up to them anymore. _

**_Let me finish! Now smeet, do you think the club accepts the human? _**

_I haven't given it much thought. _

**_Since he continues to try and prove your existence to them, that means he hasn't so far. They have lost or are starting to lose faith in him. So they don't. The human understands, instead of fighting against him, maybe it would be beneficial if you were able to get him on our side. Two minds are better than one after all and he has given you a great idea..._**

_Oh yeah what's that? _

**_Maybe the tables should be turned. _**

Zims run turns into a sprint as he enters the park and rests against a nearby bench to calm his breathing.

"That** is** a good idea." he mutters to himself.

After a few moments of deep thinking, a wicked smile creeps across his face. He stands up and starts on his way to his house. As soon as he is home he heads to the labs to start planning.

Back at school Dib is being placed on a stretcher and carted away in an ambulance. His sister stands by with one of her new friends.

"He couldn't just let things be could he?" Gas mutters under her breath.

"Couldn't let what be?" asks Jane.

"He has this obsession with this kid...Needless to say this is why we all think he's gay."

"Oh" Her friend says while trying to hold in a laugh.

The two watch in silence as the ambulance rushes away with horn and lights blazing.

"Hey, you want to go to Bloaty's?" Gaz asks in an attempt to break the silence.

"Sure!"

After a few hours of work Zim stands up, knocking his chair over, in triumph. In this hands he holds a blue semantic paper.

"This should do the trick!" he says trying to contain his unbridled joy. "But first I'm going to need some help..."

He looks over to the pile of broken machines and sets off on savaging for the parts he needs. A chest plate, a head, a leg, with each piece he finds nostalgia bites at him. It doesn't take long until he has all the pieces are found and are spread out on a lab table for assembly.

Dib's eyes flutter open and he stares up at the dingy white celling ahead. The only sound in the room is a soft beeping, he turns towards the heart machine and realization dawns on him. he's in a hospital. After a few minutes of waiting for a nurse to check on him he heaves the stark blanket off and gets up. The IV drip trails behind him as he goes out into the hallway and to the front desk of the unit.

"Ma'am?" Dib asks, his voice rough from not being used. After a moment the nurse looks up with a blunt scowl.

"What do you want? You should be in bed." She spits.

"I just wanted to know why I'm here."

"I don't have time for this. SECURITY! Take him back to his room!"

"Jesus Christ lady all I wanted to know was wh- HEY!"

Dib it suddenly hauled up by two large men in white uniform and dragged back to him room. When the teen is securely restrained to the bed the men take their leave.

"You can't do this!"

The last to leave turns to close the door.

"And who says we can't?"

Their laughter can be heard even when the door closes leaving Dib alone.

* * *

><p>Definitions:<p>

Smeet: Child

Sorry for the late post everyone, merry late Christmas and an early new year!

ngrey651: I see your point, but to be truthfully honest I wasn't intending for Zim to initially come off as wanting sympathy. I was just expressing the character. Since the story is being told with an omniscient/objective narrator it makes complete sense as to why I would be doing such a thing. As for Dib? Keep reading and find out.

glowzilla48: Awe thank you! 3

I appreciate the review everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Old Friends

"Get back here! You can't just leave me here!" Dib screams.

He lashes out in hopes of breaking free from his restraints. They refuse to give way and retaliate by digging deep into his skin, the bruising is almost instant. He soon comes to terms with the feudal fight and relaxes into the bed with a defeated sigh. A few minutes pass and the door creaks open. The nurse from the front desk walks in and up to Dib without a word.

"What is wrong with you people? I'm surprised you're not all fired…What are you doing with that?" Dib asks. His eyes analyzing the needle in her hand. She lifts up his T-shirt sleeve and injects him with it. "Ouch!"

A sudden rush of drowsiness over comes him and he looks up to the nurse, he can barely keep his eyes open.

"You talk too much kid. Your screaming was scaring the other patience." She said while disposing the needle in a red box.

Dib's mind begins to fog over and his eyes droop shut.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Finally" Zim mutters out loud as he wipes the sweat from his forehead.

On the table in front of him is a familiar form covered in rust and speckled with various sized nicks, chips and scratches. Zim looks down at the little robot, even though time in the machine graveyard has taken its toll on the little robot, he can still see he old companion. Without another thought he gets up and makes his way over to the wall of computers and slips a disk into the drive.

"This shouldn't take long" he says to himself before setting of to work on a new memory disk.

Twenty minutes later he is done and back at the table with a box full of spare parts and the new memory disk. With ease he pries open the SIR's head cavity and begins installing all of crucial hardware and components that will bring him back to life. When he's done he closes his lid and steps back.

"Gir?" Zim asks, his voice very quiet.

The androids eyes flash their traditional turquoise hue, but then burn back out. Zim feels a sting of worry prick at him and he can't shake the worry from his voice.

"Computer?"

"What?" it asks in a bored tone.

"What's wrong with him?"

"His new life pak needs to be charged. Did you think it would automatically work?"

Zims brow furrows as he thinks.

"Oh, I guess you're right. That never even crossed my mind… Computer, bring me a suitable charger."

"Fine." It sighs out in frustration.

A long cord falls from the ceiling, one end has four metal prongs while the other resembles a modified USB plug. Zim hooks Gir up to one of lab computers. As the charge begins the computer screen flashes the percentage of the charge in red letters.

**0% COMPLETE.**

_'Good, now for the next step. Where could the Dib- Monkey be?_

_**Do you really have to think about that? From what the amount of damage you've done to him, he's probably in an intensive care unit you idiot.**__'_

Zim rolls his eyes and glares down at the table.

_'Shut up already!_

_**Hahaha! No.**_

_I'll make you shut up! All you've done is fucking insult me this entire time!_

_**All I've done is help you, if you choose to only be oblivious to that and only focus on the negative things I've said, I can't stop you. What makes you think you can quiet me anyway? You can't. Now, if you're smart you'll listen to me and go find the human.**__'_

His intense stare breaks away from the table as he snaps back to reality. He glances up to the screen one last time.

**12% Complete**

"Computer, where is the local care unit?" Zim asks.

"It is 3 miles away."

The computer pulls up a map of the town that shows how to get from the house to the hospital. He studies it for a moment before turning to exit the room. As per usual he stops and shrugs on his jacket before leaving the base.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The waiting room is filled with people when Zim arrives. He lets out an aggravated growl before going up to the receptionist.

"Hello how may I help you?" the woman asks. Her voice is high pitched and makes the Irken flinch.

"I need to see someone immediately"

"So does everyone else! Go to the wait in the waiting room." she happily and points.

He follows it's path to find a chair covered in vomit and tears. He shakes his head and storms off in the direction of the men's bathroom. He opens and slams the door shut behind him. The rancid stench harboring in the bathroom instantly engulfs his sensors.

"GAH! Disgusting smelly puke creatures!" Zim gags.

He uses his spider legs to ascend to the ceiling and cut open the grate to an air vent. In little time he gets it open and crawls through.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sorry for the wait guys, I haven't been feeling the best lately and my puppy is starting to lose his teeth. The past week or so has been spent chasing a puppy round to pull stuff out of his mouth he shouldn't be eating.

Annnyyywayyy I hope you like this chapter!

Don't be afraid to leave a review, I love hearing from you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Insult to injury

In Dib's room all is silent except for the sublet breathing coming from the teen and the constant beeping outside his door. Suddenly a voice shrieks out.

"Son of a bitch!"

Dib jolts up as much as the restraints will allow him to.

"Who's there?" he asks quietly to the empty room.

_*Thump*  
><em>

_*Thump*  
><em>

_***CRASH*  
><strong>_

The ceiling collapses down; amongst the debris lies a familiar Irken Invader. He stalls to get his barring before getting up and checking himself over for any damage.

"Zim, what are you doing here! Come to add insult to injury I'm guessing?" Dib sneers.

"Hush worm- baby, I have no intention of adding further "harm", as you put it. I have come here only for my own personal gain." Zim says as he picks splintered bits from his sleeve.

"Why is seeing me beneficial to you?"

Zim walks over and takes a seat on a chair by the bed side; a mixture of pain and annoyance is plastered on his face.

"Why must you ask stupid questions? If you let me speak then you will find out. Now, Dib-thing, what I'm about to ask you may be a tad bit shocking and I know you will reject it right away, but please take the time to think about it once I'm finished explaining. What I would like to is end this, make a treaty if you will. I am finished with this childish nonsense between us. I would also like to ask for your help."

"You know Zim, you really are crazy." Dib says.

"Yes, yes, think of me as you will but here me entirely. I…" He takes a deep breath in and releases it in an obnoxiously loud manner. "No longer wish to take over the Earth, Human. I wish to do something far more… Dangerous… and personal. I can't do this alone."

"So you want to get me killed?"

"No, not exactly." Zim growls in frustration. "Whether it's something we'd rather not admit Dib-stink, but we are similar. You have more brain meats than most on this planet. I figure if I can get some" he flinches in disgust "help, then maybe I can pull this off."

"No Zim, I don't care what you want to do! You can leave me out of it!"

"You would be saving your own planet."

"What do you have planned?"

Zim gets up and walks around the bed. When he passes he grabs the blanket off the bed and tears a large piece off of it. He suddenly grasps Dib's face and jerks it up to his own, they meet each other's gaze.

"Now, why would I tell you that if you're not willing to help me? Something I forgot to mention is, you really don't have a choice. I just thought I'd try a civil approach first."

Before Dib can say anything he violently smashes the blanket in his mouth. His spider legs spring out and cut the restraints from the bed before retying them as makeshift cuffs. Dib struggles in his new restraints, loosening them in the process. Zim picks him up, heaves him over his shoulder and escapes out the window.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

At the house they go down to the labs. Dib's squirming continues with more heat than before.

"That's it." Zim growls and his drops his prey to the floor. He grasps the boys' leg and drags him to a holding cell. The shell of the cell is constructed of a dark gray metal material and the bars are electric.

"Computer, untie him."

The computer sighs before extending a sharp knife like tool down to cut Dib's confines. He falls on his back without is bondage. Without bothering to get up he yells to the other.

"What the fuck?"

Zim ignores him and looks to the computer screen.

**98% Complete. **

"Fantastic" he says to himself. A smile etches itself into his face and he continues to watch the loading bar climb to one hundred percent.

"Zim, what do you have planned!" Dib shouts from his corner.

…

**99% Complete.**

…

"Zim answer me!"

…

**100% Complete. Charge is at full capacity. **

"ZIM!"

"Gir?" Zim asks.

There is a pause before the little robot sits up and hops off the table. His master is taken back by his new appearance. Instead of his traditional turquoise eyes, they are now standard red with the previous color splotched about in patches. His exterior is still covered in nicks and dents, but his all over color is darker.

"Yes master?" Gir asks, his voice more electronic now.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

There are a view things I've realized in my previous chapters I uploaded on here, most of my breaks, bolding and italicizing hasn't saved... and it looks pretty weird... I will try to fix this soon!

glowzilla48: Awe I'm sorry to hear! I hope you feel better soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Alienated Path chapter 7: Revenge

"Welcome back." He says with a wide smile.

"Thank you, what is your first order my lord?"

Zim taps a claw on his chin in contemplation and thinks for a few moments.

"Tap into the massive and see where exactly they are and where they will be in the upcoming months."

"OKAY!" Gir says happily and walks over to the large Irken computer systems.

Zim turns back and walks over to Dibs cage with his hands clasped behind his back. The other casts a heated glare.

"Do you really want to know what purpose you serve here earth-monkey" Zim asks.

"No, not at all. I've only been asking you for the past hour now. So please, enlighten me."

"Enough of the sarcasm. You humans tend to over use it. I will put it in the simplest way possible. I need help destroying my past."

"What do you mean by that? And why?"

Zim slams his fist off a table causing it to crack and Dib is taken back by the sudden violent action.

"To get revenge on the fucks who made my life a living hell! I need you to help me because I can't do it alone!"

His breathing is heavy as he stares at the terrified teen.

"…Dib, I'm planning to take down the Irken Empire." He hangs his head. "My people, they no longer want me. In their eyes I am weak, I'm nothing. _Heh_ scratch that, I'm not nothing… I'm a joke to them. Even my tallest look at me with disdain. Brain washing can only go so far before something is triggered and reality sets in. For me it was by banishment and at first I didn't even notice it.

But now… I no longer have unseeing eyes coated by a veil of red and purple. I no longer feel the need to live, eat and breathe everything Irken and I certainly do not feel the need to serve leaders that do not encourage me. Our system on Irk is simple operant conditioning. All I ever received on Irk was discipline, never any sort of reward. I have a plan, but it will be damn near impossible to do without help. If you refuse, you and your planet will be doomed because I'll just kill you and use this planet as my battle ground."

Dib is silent as he soaks in the others confession and just bobs his head in understanding.

"… You still never told me why you need me specifically for help." He says finally.

"Let's face is Dib-Stink, I sometimes don't think my actions through. That's where you come in, double checking me along with a few other things I'll need you for down the line. Before you ask what they are, you'll find out."

The boy thinks for a moment about the others offer.

"So, the only beneficial thing for me is that I'll save Earth?" he asks.

"Yes and your own ass."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to do it…" he says reluctantly with a sigh.

"Very good," Zim opens his cell and picks up a device on the table next to him. "Now come here."

Without warning he pulls Dib out of the cell and plunges the device deep in his neck.

"That burns! What are you doing?" he shrieks in horror as the alien finishes. He reaches up to the freshly wounded spot and feels a small bolt like object stuck in his skin.

"That device on your neck controls the serum I injected into your body. Don't try ripping it out because you will pull veins out of your body and bleed to death."

"What does it do?" Dib asks.

"Well, the device would activate the serum on command or if you leave the property without permission. If you decide you want to try it, your body will slowly start to dissolve from within. However, if I personally give you permission to leave the serum will not be activated. You better be taking this seriously Dib- Threat. You have screwed up so much in the past and I'm not taking chances this time. You're lucky I'm even letting you out of your cage." Zim says with an uncaring tone.

Dib tries to swallow the lump in his throat. The Irken walks over to his SIR and peers over his shoulder at his progress.

"Have you been able to hack the massive's cardinal log?"

"Yes sir! I have been able to infiltrate. The most recent listed is 'North' in the Vortainen sector!"

"I see, very good. Keep working."

"Yes masta!" Gir giggles hysterically and gets back to work.

Zim looks at the little robot in shock and utter confusion.

"Gir, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing…I just want to go see my pig is all…I miss him a lot…"

"Hmm must be a glitch." He says to himself.

Dib walks over to join the two.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks, a hint of nervousness wavers in his voice.

Zim smiles and motions him over to the table. He pulls out his blue print and lays it down on the table for the other to see. Dib's eyes go wide as he takes in the semantics and he adjusts his glasses.

"…What the fuck is that thing…"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Definitions:  
>Operant conditioning: A psychology method that comes from Behaviorism. Good actions lead to rewards and bad actions lead to discipline.<p>

Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys, I was having a bit of a brain fart on how to put my idea into words and how to go about it… After going back and re-reading this I do realize that I have taken a turn where other fanfiction writers have done before me, but I will be doing something different with it soon. Please don't be eager and rush things ;) it will all come together soon.

Reviews are always appreciated and welcome! :3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Terrible Thoughts

*Warning may not suitable for young or sensitive readers. Kiddies shield your eyes.*

Although the content of this chapter is not extremely explicated or even coming close to it, it does have a more adult theme and I don't want to be yelled at... or be the reason for disturbing anyones mind. For those of you who would wish not to read that type of stuff I will put a small marker in to show the start of the mature theme. Keep in mind this EXTREMELY light compared to what's to come. I will also be doing warning for those chapters.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

Zim's tone is aggravated.

"Must I explain everything? Use your brain smeet, you can figure it out for yourself."

"Isn't it that thing you showed up at my house with? The robot with the stupid way of cloaking?" Dib asks.

"It's called a Mega Doomer. But, yes, you could put it in that category. Since I already have the metal used to make the shell and can obtain the rest, I figure it might be a good thing to have for our attack." 

Dib looks up at him confused.

"Even I know that thing was a piece of crap, Zim. Why would we be taking that into war?"

"Really Dib-shit? I didn't know that. I'm only using the original model as a mere reference for some of the structure, the rest will be personally customized by me." Zim spits. 

Dib lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"You don't think I know what I'm doing?" Zim growls. "Go fuck yourself, I AM ZIM!"

"Pff gladly, if you'd fall off the face of existence." 

For a fleeting moment Zim's mind draws up the scenario. He turns and wrenches his head to the side with a loud noise of disgust

"_Eck!_ /iYou humans are so vulgar!" 

Dib rolls his eyes and then a sudden mischievous smirk creeps it's way on to his face.

" Aw, what's wrong with it anyway?"

"Everything! It's intended for mating repulsive beast. Get away from me!"

"Speaking of that, how do Irkens even do that?"

"Shut it!" 

Dibs eyes glances downward.

"You don't look like you even have anything down there..."

"That's it!" 

Zim grabs Dib by the back of his neck and throws him back into his cell.

"I was busting your...balls...Zim!" Dib yells. 

The other looks at a odd device mounted on the wall then turns to his robot.

"It's getting late. Gir, that will be all for today. I want you to watch over the human throughout the night. As of right now he is only aloud to have bread and water." Zim says as a shiver of disgust racks his body at the mention of the liquid.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom? Where am I going to sleep?" Dib pipes in.

"Hold it. On the floor." 

Without another word he leaves the lab.

... ... ... ... ... ... 

Once on the main level of the house Zim goes into the living room and sits on the couch.

"Disgusting." he mummers to himself and crosses his arms.

_'Actually we might be able to use this to our advantage.' _

"What are you going on about now?"

_'You know he doesn't respect you. How can we make him respect you and keep him in line?' _

"Get to the point. I'm getting sick of you already."

_'We use fear. You need to intimidate him to the point of respect.' _

"I have already threatened him you know."

'_And that hasn't been enough.' _

"So you're suggesting I do what then?"

'_I would suggest taking a very primitive approach to this. Dominate him and make him yours.'_

"You better not be suggesting what I think you are!"

'_You know exactly what I'm suggesting'_

"That disgusting! You're just as disgusting as him!"

'_You say that now.'_

A voice suddenly breaks in.

"Who are you talking to?" computer asks.

"Oh, uh...No one. Just myself I guess. Turn on the TV."

"Again, I have to remind you I'm advanced technology, not just a handy bot you imbecile."

"Whatever." Zim mumbles. 

He lounges out on the couch as the TV flickers to life. He watches the nightly news for a bit before passing drifting off into a dreamless recharge. 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Foreshadowing? Maybe, maybe not. XD Tell me what you guys think by leaving me a review! All of them are alway appreciated!

I have finally decided on what day I'll be posting this story. I will be posting it every Sunday! I also have no idea as to how long this story will be either... For any updates on this story check on my deviantart page (the link will be in my profile) they will under my announcements. I would just post them on here, but I feel that posting it as a chapter is misleading. As for putting them on my profile on here, I would most likely forget to update it. Maybe I'll try in the future...But for now they will be on deviantart. :) That was way to a long of an explanation...

ngrey651: I feel like I'm making Zim into a total jerk in this story. :3 But there is a reason.


	9. Chapter 9

Alienated Path Chapter Nine: A Step Closer

*Warning: This chapter contains adult themes and violence. It may not be suitable for some young readers.*

Something I forgot to mention and the beginning of this story and that's something very obvious… I don't own Invader Zim.

… … … … … …

Zim woke up the next day to a loud banging and shouting coming from the lab. He growls and cranks up the volume on the TV, but it didn't completely block out the noise.

_**'If you listened to me he wouldn't be acting like this you know…'**_

'_Why do you have to be so vulgar? The answer is still no. ' _

'_**You know it will feel great and just look at how powerless he is right now.'**_

'_No!'_

'_**It's almost like he's already submitted to you. You crave touch.' **_

'_I do not. I hate things touching me, especially nasty hyumans.'_

'_**You have instincts you can't avoid forever, one of those is finding a mate to bond with.' **_

'_And you know that all Irken's have a soul mate.'_

_**'Like you'll ever find her being banished here. This is your best option.'**_

'_I don't need to have a mate.' _

'_**But you'd like one. You can't deny that you're lonely.'**_

'…_Just stop already, I'm not supposed to feel.' _

'_**Correction, you weren't allowed to feel on Irk. You're no longer part of that race.'**_

'_Don't remind me.'_

'_**Do you know how easy it would be to just make him yours? No one could ever have him then.'**_

'_He's never leaving here anyway, even if we win when we face the armada…I can't have him opening his mouth about what he saw.' _

'_**That's a load of horse shit and you know it! You want him here so you can have him and no one else.'**_

'…'

'_**You can't find your thoughts from me. I know how much lust after him. That night you jacked of-'**_

'_Shut it!' _

'_**How stupid are you? Telling me to 'shut up' is fruitless, I'm not going to.'**_

'_Then I'll just stop listening…'_

'_**Hahaha! How? You know you like the dirty things I point out, just look at the bulge in your pants!' **_

'_I don't have…' _

Zim looks down to see a tent starting to form.

'_**You remember the day dream you had about tying the human down and making him beg to let him cum? That can be real now.' **_

"Stop it!" He yells out loud. In a flash he is up and rushing out of the living room down to the lab.

… … … … … …

"DIB!" Zim screams as he enters the room.

The human unlatches his hands from the bars and backs up a few paces with his hands up in a defense.

"Maybe if you actually gave me food I wouldn't have to bang on the damn bars to get you attention! Humans need food asshole!" Dib spits.

Zim slows in his presume for a moment to look for a currently missing Gir, he cocks a nonexistent eyebrow.

"He went off to get tacos last night and never came back." The teen said crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall nonchalantly.

The other stalks over to the cage and rips the door open violently.

"Fuck the food, I'll get it later." He grasps Dib by his collar and leans in close to his face. "Right now I have something to ask you. Why the fuck are you doing this to me!"

He slams the other against the wall hard.

"Do what?" Dib yells as he's slammed against the wall again.

"Make me want this!"

"What are you talking about?"

Zim raises his fist but slams it into the wall next to Dib's head. It cracks from the impact and bits crumbles to the titled floor. His captive's eyes widen in shock and he tries to push against the alien's chest.

"You make me want this." His voice is low with a hint of anger and lust.

He smashes his lips into Dib's. The other is taken aback by the sudden action and the mere force. Zim reaches up to his face and pinches his fingers behind the boy's molars, forcing his mouth open. Without hesitation his hungry pointed tongue snakes in to map out every bit of his mouth. Razor sharp teeth scrape against soft pink gums and both can taste the metallic liquid seeping into both their mouths. The teen pushes hard against the other to try and stop the assault, but Zim them to the wall above his head and bites down on his bruised lips. Crimson streams drip down his chin and on to the irken's uniform top. After a few moments he breaks away from the terrified boy, a long trail of saliva still connecting the two. Everything is quiet except for the sound of breathing.

"W-why?" Dib suddenly asks.

Without a word Zim slams him against the wall hard and is knocked out.

"You make me want you Dib-thing."

He releases his grip on and he falls to the floor with a loud _thud_.

… … … … … …

Please keep in mind that this is my first ZADR fanfiction and my first with yaoi in it (or soon to be).

There are some of my own theories and ideas implemented into this story. I'll post a small explanation soon on them. Some I have created myself and others I've seen floating around the internet.

I think that this chapter is pretty short, sorry guys : (. I've been really tired and busy lately, my mouse had given birth a few days ago and I've been watching over them. I would have had this chapter ready and up sooner, but I wanted to write a one-shot for Valentine's Day ^_^. I'm a bit iffy about this chapter and how people will react to it… but like always reviews are always welcome and appreciated! Thank you to everyone who has been commenting and to supersexyghotmew95 for all the support! 

ngrey651: There is a reason I paint Zim like this. The irken race wants to take over the universe. They pride themselves on destruction and ruthlessness. They aren't' supposed to be nice. I see Zim as very dominate, possessive and mean naturally. In the story there is a clear good and bad side to Zim though and just because the character is introduced in a negative manner (even if it is the protagonist) doesn't mean that they won't change in the future. Not to mention I never said it was going to predominately be a fluff fanfiction. That might change later, but for now it's not. : )

glowzilla48: Thank you :3

supersexyghotmew95: RADR would be interesting, but how would that happen?


	10. Chapter 10

Alienated Path Chapter Ten: Touch Me

***Warning: This does have adult content in it! This is your warning, if you are not old enough or feel uncomfortable reading explicit material then just skip this chapter. It will not effect the entire story. If any issues come about I will just remove this chapter.***

For a moment Zim takes in the scene before him, a bruised Dib sprawled out on the floor unconscious. A trail of saliva and blood is still leaking down his chin and collecting on the floor in a puddle. A spot of hair is matted down with the crimson fluid on the back of his head. The invader casts a scowl down at the other, but his heart beat picks up and he shifts uncomfortably as a need makes itself known again.

'_**You love it'**_

"Computer, clean the human up and fix is wounds. Notify me if there is any severe damage in an hour; I will handle it personally since these weak balls of useless fleshes can't take a little rough housing. But for now, I will be in my quarters and I do not want to be disturbed unless it's an emergency, do I make myself clear?" He asks while walking through the lab towards a corridor.

"Kay, whatever." computer says and lifts the teen ungracefully up into the ceiling with a metal tentacle.

Zim descends down the few steps leading into the hallway. He speeds down to the farthest door in the corridor and swiftly presses his hand to a panel left of it. A light flashes green and the door swishes open, without hesitation he rushes inside. The room is large and spacey with a few pieces of tasteful furniture dispersed throughout it. The largest piece is the circular bed off to the left of the room. It's donned with a black bedspread to match the black trim around the red walls of the room. Zim can't help but let his eyes wonder down to the tent protruding from his pants. He makes his way over to his bed, takes a seat and begins to take off his boots.

'_**You're such a sick little fucker! Look at you, you have a hard on! Tell me was it from the human, the beating you gave him or both?'**_

_'I don't know what you're talking about.'_

'_**It's not hard to tell that you're out. Did you come here anyway? To touch yourself? '**_

_'No, I came in here to recharge.'_

'_**Liar.'**_

'_This isn't the first time in my life that this pesky organ has made its presence known. If I ignore it, it'll just go away.'_

'_**Aw, that's no fun. I bet I can get you going.'**_

"Shut it" Zim says while slipping off his shirt and laying down.

'_**Who's going to know if explore yourself?'**_

'_I will and that's enough. Now pipe down, I'm trying to sleep.'_

'_**His innocent eye pleading for you to stop.'**_

'_Stop it, now!'_

'_**His sticky skin pressed against yours. No one needs to know.'**_

'_Stop…'_

Zim breaks out in a sweat and he turns onto his back. His heart rate picks up and the muscles surrounding his slit involuntarily clench. He lets out a low moan as a wave of pleasure shoots up his spine.

_**'The smell of his skin. The metallic taste in your mouth. The way his tongue hesitates to find yours.'**_

A shaky hand slides down his body and rubs the throbbing bulge in his pants. He bits his lip and lets out a raspy breath.

'_I don't want this.'_

'_**The way he gives into you without a fight. You could have easily bent him over and fucked him for all he's worth.'**_

Zim's control snaps as he rushes to take off his pants and boxers before relaxing back into the bed. His erection is covered in light translucent blue pre-cum. He runs his hand down its length before gripping it and pumping it. Ragged breathing escapes his lips and the sheets beneath him are saturated in sweat.

'_**He's bend over, ready for you to take him. You're his master.'**_

Zim moans and pumps himself harder. His over hand joins in and rubs the outer lips of his slit before dipping inside. The action causes him to scream out as intense pleasure consumes him. A knot in his stomach forms and tightens with each pump. He starts thrusting into his hand.

'_**He is yours.'**_

His actions become erratic as he nears his climax. Suddenly his vision is engulfed in darkness and stars.

"DIB!" he screams as a jet of blue semen squirts out and covers his stomach.

'_**You're a good little whore Zim.'**_

The alien is left panting in a blissful daze, he rolls over on to his side. It isn't long before fatigue sets in and he drifts off.

… … … ... …

I feel the need to resay this, some parts of my theories are based off of things that already exist on the internet. I am not crediting one specific person for their influence because I have seen it done multiples times before.

I've only ever written a masturbation scene once before this. I'm sorry if it's pretty crappy haha. I'm sorry this chapter is so late this time, I just didn't have the time to sit down and write it until now. : ( All reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Thank you 3

glowzilla48: It's a possibility XD and thank you. Awwwwee congratulations too on the kitten! I love animals. I wish my animals inspired me to write. I have a 7 month old lab mix puppy and he looks at me as his mother, he's a jealous little thing sometimes and he won't let me do things like write haha. But he's such a love so it's okay. :3


End file.
